


I thought you were dead

by thegirlwhofangirled



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, hurt!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofangirled/pseuds/thegirlwhofangirled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt I received on tumblr.</p><p>"I thought you were dead" + Bellarke</p>
    </blockquote>





	I thought you were dead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I received on tumblr.
> 
> "I thought you were dead" + Bellarke

Bellamy opens his eyes a bit disoriented, the pressure of a heavy weight pressing down his chest, and shakes his head in an attempt to clearthe confusion away. There’s a slight throbbing on the back of his head and the last thing he remembers is wrestling a gun out of Cage’s hand and telling Clarke to take a shot at him.

_“Do it, Clarke. Just like I taught you!”_

_“Bellamy, I c-can’t. I don’t have a clear shot, I don’t want to hurt you.” She cried._

_“Dammit, Clarke! You took a clean shot right through Lincoln’s shoulder and got your target, don’t waste any more time. There are more of them coming.”_

_This came from Octavia, who was then beating one of the mountain men who had come for Cage’s rescue and was trying to get past her._

_“Clarke, please. We don’t have enough time. Do it!” Bellamy yelled._

_A gun went off, and Bellamy was swallowed by darkness._

Bellamy brings himself back from the memory and looks down at his chest, finding a head of golden hair resting on top of it. _Clarke._ He brings his right hand towards her sleeping form and pauses, not sure on what to do, ends up brushing a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. He had been finding himself getting too distracted by that damn hair lately. He figures this might be the only chance he will ever get to do something like this, and cards his fingers through Clarke’s hair. He only stops when a happy sigh escapes her lips, and seconds after he finds himself looking into startled blue eyes.

“B-bellamy?” 

“Hey, princess.” He smiles.

“Bellamy!” She cries before throwing her arms around him.

Unlike the first time she ever hugged him, Bellamy now wastes no time in wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. 

“I thought you were dead.” She whispers, her lips moving against his throat. 

When she pulls back her eyes are filled with unshed tears and she’s trying miserably to keep them at bay.

“Cage managed to pull the trigger before I could disable him, and next thing I knew Octavia was screaming and you were stone cold on the floor.” Clarke pauses and looks down at this hand, taking it in her own. “I thought I had failed, again… I thought I’d lost you.” She finishes shakily.

Bellamy swallows past the lump on his throat and looks at their joined hands.

It was the third time Clarke had managed to baffle him like this. First it was their hug, then she told him she couldn’t lose him, and now this. Her displays of emotion towards him scared him to the core, because whether he wants to admit it to himself or not, he feels exactly the same way about her. Maybe even more strongly. Octavia was the only person he ever let himself care about so deeply, and now Clarke was up on that same pedestal with his sister. He’d do anything for her.

“I thought you saw that as a sign of weakness. You know, _caring._ ” Bellamy says slightly bitter, still remembering their previous conversation.

He doesn’t miss the way Clarke winces at his tone and accusation, but grips her hand when she tries to let go of him. She raises her eyes towards his and holds his gaze.

“I was wrong.” She starts quietly. “It isn’t weakness. I _was_ being weak by distancing myself in an attempt to detach myself from my emotions, though. Putting you all in danger like that? I will never forgive myself.” She finishes somberly.

“You might not have gone at it with the right mindset, but it still had to be done, Clarke. It was the only way to save our people.” Bellamy reassures her, running his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. 

“Still. I was wrong. It was Octavia’s love for you, and the 44’s, that helped us win this battle and bring you back safely.”

The sound of footsteps and voices approaching the tent make Clarke look up towards the entrance.

“That’s Octavia, she’s going to kill me for not letting her know you’re awake.”

“She’ll survive.” Bellamy offers, not really wanting to end his conversation with Clarke yet.

Clarke regards him in silence, her fingers still laced with his and a hundred different emotions flitting across her eyes, before she leans closer and kisses the corner of his mouth. Bellamy finds himself trying to get up, chasing the warmth of her lips with his own. But Clarke’s stepping away from him too soon, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Love isn’t weakness, it’s strength, and I’m glad that I know that now. Because I’m not going to let it stop me anymore.” She says breathlessly.

Before he gets a chance to reply Octavia and Raven are stepping into the tent and rushing to his side.

Clarke backs away quietly, offering Bellamy one last smile, before disappearing through the entrance and leaving him wondering.   _What the hell just happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> short and to the point. Kinda wish it had ended like this last night but I still loved the season finale and cried like a baby. Feel free to drop by my [tumblr](martinsparrish.tumblr.com/ask) and leave some [fic prompts for me](http://martinsparrish.tumblr.com/tagged/fic-prompts). It helps to get the creative juices flowing.


End file.
